


What a Clusterfuck

by TheGuppyo



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alpha!Gamzee, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe Pregnancy?, Multi, Omega!Karkat, Omega!Tavros, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Purring Trolls, Smut, gamkat - Freeform, going into heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuppyo/pseuds/TheGuppyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is an Omega and Gamzee is an Alpha. Need I say more? Trust me, it's better than it sounds, my summaries are pitifully bad :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever! It might turn out to be a complete clusterfuck, hence the title. If it does, please don't kill me! CRITICISM IS MUCH WELCOME! This is an Alpha/Omega verse, so if you don't like that then please mosey on along, thank you. And if you are new to it, then much with be explained in the work. I really wanted to have the trolls in troll form, but that would be too complicated for me to portray, especially with the buckets. So they are human, although the horns will be there in a different way :3 Alright, enough of my rambling! Enjoy~

Tavros Nitram had been in the kitchen when it started. The heat. It creeped up his body like a snake and spread throughout his limbs mercilessly, causing a weak whimper to escape Tavros's throat. Damn it. It always surprised him like this. Of course he knew it was coming today, he was always on schedule. It was the time that always changed, sometimes starting in the morning, occasionally in afternoon and mostly at night. Today he wasn't so lucky as to have it start at night. His clock read '10:17 AM', and another whimper left his throat, the need building. It was going to be a long day filled with torture. A long few days, actually. 

He hated this. Why, oh why did he have to be an omega? Only one in every ten omegas was male, so why did he have to be that one? He had been constantly bullied during his childhood and adolescent years because of it, and it had always caused trouble for him. Not to mention the fact that part of his legs were gone was because of it. He was glad that at least he could work at home and not have to face the world everyday. Omegas had been looked down on by the world, but they were gradually given more rights over the years. Of course, they didn't have all the rights alphas and betas had, but omegas could go to work and live life relatively well in this day and age. Omega supplements were generally required for omegas to take if they wanted to work, which made things easier for them since it suppressed their omega scent from the alphas. Alphas generally had high positions in society, controlling the government and so forth. But Tavros was lucky enough to have a job at home making music. It generally just included making theme songs for shows and commercials, but it paid well enough for Tavros to live comfortably. 

Tavros put down the glass of water he was about to drink and pushed away from the table, his wheelchair rolling backwards. It was already becoming too much for him. Waves of heat were rolling up and down his body, the need to be filled, knotted and taken filling his hazy mind. He was whimpering and mewling pitifully now, unable to hold them in anymore. His clothes were painfully heavy on his sensitized, and he struggled to take them off, pulling at them weakly. Letting out a frustrated mewl, he gave up on trying to take off his clothes and fell to the cool kitchen floor, too weak to hold himself up anymore, his wheelchair rolling away. The coolness of the floor gave a second of relief to his hot skin, but the heat pushed through. Tavros lay on the floor, curling into a ball as his insides throbbed. His chest was heaving, and tears slid down his face, his mouth open and panting. In the back of his mind the whimpering noises he was making were quite embarrassing, but right now he didn't give a damn. He needed to be filled. He curled more into himself, his arms wrapping around his torso as he whimpered. Oh god, this heat was going to kill him.

XXXXXXXX

Tavros didn't know how long he had been curled up on his kitchen floor. Minutes, hours, days. It didn't matter. He was so gone, the heat and yearning taking over his mind. In truth, he had been laying there for close to 12 hours, the clock now reading '9:48 PM' on the dial. His whimpering had become gradually louder over the hours, and now they could be heard throughout the apartment. It wouldn't have been a surprise if someone could hear it out in the hall too. He had managed to get his achingly hard cock out of his pants, but that hadn't done him any good. Rubbing it was useless. It needed the touch of an alpha to be relieved. His whole body yearned for an alpha, his senses going haywire searching for one. But he knew there weren't any alphas around. He had made sure to get an apartment in a building where there were no alphas. The building was site made specially for omegas, with alphas unable to rent an apartment for themselves unless they were mated. There were many of these buildings around, just to keep the un-mated omegas safe from being attacked. Betas were allowed to live in these sort of buildings since they were unaffected by omegas heat cycles, but they generally avoided them since they didn't want to risk hearing a neighbor moaning and whimpering for three days straight every three months.

But Tavros still searched for an alpha, his hands trembling over his painful erection. And then a miracle happened. The smell of an alpha filled his nose, and his whole body throbbed at the scent. It was faint, but it was slowly coming closer and closer, it's deliciousness filling his head. Never in his life had he smelled something so unbearably good in all his life. Maybe it was the fact that he was in heat that made his senses more sensitized, but he had smelled an alpha in heat before, and it had not smelled THIS good. He could tell the alpha was incredibly close now, and the omega in him was going crazy. A keening, high-pitched moan that would have made him blush had he been himself left his mouth as he called to the alpha, the sound echoing throughout the apartment. And he hoped with all his being that the alpha would come.

XXXXXXXX

"How does that make any actual fucking sense Gamzee! You're the one who's obsessed with faygo, so how could you forget it! Are you fucking retarded or something? I think you are. I think you actually are." Karkat said, scowling the whole way through. His hands were folded over his chest and his eyebrows were knitted together in aggravation. Gamzee just smiled, shrugging dismissively. "I don't know man. I just forgot. I came straight from a concert so I guess it just slipped my mind. Look, I have a bottle with me though! Maybe it could last me the night if I take baby sips," Gamzee said, taking a small sip from the bottle. Karkat let out an exasperated sigh, shaking his head. "Baby sips Gamzee? Really? I'm seriously going to give up on you. Maybe you shouldn't drink so much faygo because I think that shit is frying your brain cells," he said, his scowl deepening. Terezi laughed from beside him, her teeth gleaming in the night. "Well, I don't think it would last even if you did take baby sips, Gamzee. Maybe you should go back to your place and get it? And then you could meet us at Kanaya's house," she suggested, pushing her hair out of her face as a gust of wind ruffled it up. Karkat shook his head, raking his hands through his hair with frustration. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Our place is far away and it would probably take him the whole night to get it with how slow he is. You should forget about the faygo Gamzee. You can last one night without it, right?" he said. Gamzee pondered about it and shrugged. "Maybe I-" he was interrupted by Sollux. "No way in hell is he coming to the party without faygo. You know how he gets when he doesn't have faygo. He goes fucking crazy. I'm not dealing with that shit," he said, shaking his head. Karkat stamped his foot, annoyance clear on his face. "Then what the fuck do you suggest!" he practically yelled, throwing his arms up. "W-well, I have some faygo at my place. Not sure w-why, but I do. It's only ten minutes from here, maybe you can go and get it? I'm SO not going w-with you, though. I don't w-want to be seen w-with a clown faced person going into the building. Might ruin my image," Eridan said, stepping in the middle of Karkat and Sollux. "Well that could work. But isn't your place an omega complex? Wouldn't that be a problem, with Gamzee being an alpha and all? Would they even let him in the place?" Terezi said. Then Equius stepped forward, looking at Gamzee. "Well, then I'll get it. It wouldn't be too much trouble for me. And aren't you especially bad with directions? It'll be more convenient if I got it for you," he said, sweat shining on his forehead. Gamzee shook his head. "Nah, man. I'll get it. It can't be too hard to find anyways. Tell me how to get there, bro," he said, smiling at Eridan. "But-" Equius interjected, the sweat dripping down his forehead. Gamzee gave him a look and shook his head. "It's alright, bro. I got this."

XXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, Gamzee was strolling down the street, his half empty faygo bottle in hand. In his other hand there was written instructions, with Eridan's passcode to get into the apartment. He took a swig at the bottle, his Adam's apple bobbing at the action. Man, did he love faygo. It tasted so motherfucking good. But there were other reasons why he drank it. It calmed him, and since it took alot of alcohol to get him legitametly drunk, he wads always drinking it, to calm his nerves. Of course it gave him a stoner sort of personality, but he liked it like that. It was better than being sober. Anything was better than being sober. Another few minutes of walking and he found himself approaching the building. He had been warned that there might be some omegas going into heat, given the fact that it was an omega complex, but in his tipsy state, Gamzee doubted he'd be concentrated enough to break the door down of an omega to get to it. Boy, was he wrong.

Luckily, the guard wasn't at the front desk and Gamzee made his way inside the building, taking the elevator to the fifth floor. It was when the elevator doors opened is when he smelled it. Something that smelled so good it made Gamzee's legs go towards it instinctively. He caught himself halfway there, blinking with surprise. Holy motherfuck. It smelled like motherfucking miracles in the hallway, and his legs strained to get to where it was coming from. His alpha senses were tingling, and staying in control was really hard. Sure, he had encountered omegas in heat all the time. He helped Karkat out every time he went through his heat, but he didn't smell this good when it was happening. 

Gamzee took another swig from the bottle and tried to calm himself down. He was going to go into Eridan's place, grab the faygo, and then get the motherfuck out of there. Holding his breath, he made his way to Eridan's room number, his heart pounding in his chest. He could here the whimpering coming from the room next to Eridan's. Just his motherfucking luck. He had just started punching in the numbers to get into the room when a loud, desperate call sounded through the neighbor's door. That was when Gamzee lost it. The alpha in him could not ignore the call of a desperate, miraculous smelling omega that was just a door away. Where he got the strength, he didn't know, but he barged through the door, it flying off it's hinges with the force. And there, just a few feet in front of him, whimpering pitifully on the floor, was the omega.

Gamzee didn't even have the time to process that the omega was missing half of his legs, all he could concentrate on was getting to him and holding him. 

XXXXXXXX

Tavros couldn't believe it. An alpha was here. A wonderful, glorious alpha. He whimpered to it, his body throbbing painfully, his vision blurry with tears. It took a second for the alpha to get to him, and Tavros mewled happily when he felt it's arms wrap around him. Tavros rolled onto his back and grabbed the alpha around the neck and nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck, breathing in the amazing scent. Slick was dripping down his thighs and he whimpered weakly, begging the alpha to fill him, claim him. With strong hands, the alpha lifted his arms away from his body and over his head. Tavros stared at him, his mouth open and panting. His face was painted, dark paint surrounding his eyes and mouth while white paint filled his whole face, but right now, Tavros thought he was the most attractive person he had ever seen in his life. 

The alpha leaned down and pressed his lips against Tavros's open one. His tongue slipped into his mouth, licking inside, and Tavros licked back hungrily, his back arching into him. The alpha's tongue circled expertly around his inexperienced one, and Tavros moaned, his body shaking and saliva dripped down his chin. He wanted MORE. Desperately more. He whimpered into the kiss, squirming under the alpha. With that, the alpha broke the kiss and started undressing him, giving relief to his sensitized skin. When fully naked, he was flipped over onto his stumpy knees, his ass high in the air. He felt a finger slip into his slick opening, and he mewled, rocking back into it. Another and then another finger slipped in, making it three fingers in his ass, stretching it wider than he could imagine. He rubbed against the prostate and Tavros came right there, his body shuddering with the orgasm, a lewd moan slipping from his lips. It felt so good, and it didn't take long for his cock to get hard again, his heat still strong. 

Then the fingers left his opening and was replaced by something bigger and hotter. It slid into his ass without a problem, the slick helping with the transaction, and Tavros gasped, the feeling of his ass being stretched and filled making him moan. He had never felt so wonderfully full before! It felt amazing. And then the alpha began to move. Sharp and deep, the alpha thrusted into him, hitting the right place everytime. Tavros was moaning and mewling under him, his unrestrained moans sounding through the air. He brought his hands to his mouth and desperately started sucking on his fingers, his eyes rolling into his head with the pleasure. Finally after all the longing, he was being filled and taken. His mind was blank with pleasure, the feeling of the alpha's cock deep within him making him shudder. Behind all his moaning he could hear the alpha panting over him. His hands were by his hips, holding him steady while he thrusted. Then one hand let go of his hip and snaked under his body, grabbing hold of his throbbing cock. Tavros let out a high pitched mewl at the feeling of the alpha's hand around his cock, and he sucked on his fingers harder, his body trembling. The alpha began to pump his cock, slow at first, but he slowly gained speed, and soon the pumping was in sync with the thrusting, sending Tavros into pleasure heaven. Oh god, it felt so good, it felt so good, it felt so good! And then with one last deep thrust, the alpha grunted and Tavros felt the alpha knot slip in, with it bulging inside him, pressing against his prostate with crushing pressure. Tavros's back arched and he threw his head back, moaning loudly. The pressure sent sparks of unbearable pleasure up his body, and he shuddered, coming. He heard the alpha growl and then the feeling of a bite pressed on his shoulder as the alpha came, spreading his seed inside him. They rolled onto their sides, still connected by the knot, both bodies shuddering with the orgasm. 

It was a moment before the shuddering stopped and they both lay there, panting heavily. The heat was gone, his first wave finally over. A sudden wave of tiredness hit him, and realizing he could get a moment of sleep, he drifted off, the comforting smell of the alpha filling his nose.


	2. Shit, Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated up after Gamzee's encounter with a quite defenseless Tavros in heat! Let's see what happens next~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I never expected all the views! Thank you to those who left me kudos and comments! I love it ;D I now have the inspiration to write on! And like I said in my previous chapter, CRITICISM AND IDEAS ARE MUCH WELCOME! I really appreciate it! Alrighty then, let's get this chapter started :3

Gamzee was lying on the floor, panting, the pleasure and the haziness of his brain slowly fading as his knot slipped back into the base of his cock from the omega's ass. He laid there for a few more seconds, trying to comprehend what had just happened before slowly pulling his now limp member out of the omega. 

Holy.   
Motherfucking.   
Shit.

He looked hesitantly at the male's shoulder, praying to himself that he hadn't done what he just thought he did, but his heart sunk as he saw it, dread seeping into his mind. The bite mark was there clear as day, still red and bleeding from moments before when he had bit the omega's shoulder.

When an alpha bites an omega while in heat, it signifies that the pair are now mated. Being mated basically means that the pair are "married". When mated, omegas typically have to stay with their alpha and aren't allowed to be taken by any others. This is not necessarily so for alphas. While they can decide to stay faithful to that one omega, it's not unheard of for alphas to take on more that one omega mate. The most any alpha had ever taken was 89 omegas, and they all had to be loyal to him. Alphas generally stay away from mated omegas to keep clear of fights, but sometimes there is the occasional alpha that goes after a mated omega, which is a rare occurance. 

Gamzee closed his eyes, letting his head drop back onto the cold, tile floor. "So motherfucking stupid," he muttered to himself, his eyebrows knitting together. This was going to be a problem. He didn't even KNOW this omega and he just mated with him. If this wasn't the most motherfucking stupidest things he had ever done in his entire life, then he didn't know what was. Not to mention the shit he was going to get from Karkat. That guy was probably going to MURDER him when he found out. Gamzee groaned just thinking about it.

He was broken out of his inner turmoil when he felt the omega shivering against him, small, pitiful whimpering escaping his mouth. Gamzee's alpha instincts kicked in immediately and he brought the smaller male closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and sharing his warmth. The poor guy must be freezing, he thought, holding the omega close. The whimpering had stopped but he was still shivering slightly. I have to find a warmer place, Gamzee thought, and he got up, carrying the omega close to his chest. Now that he wasn't crazy from the heat, Gamzee could finally acknowledge the fact that the omega didn't have any legs past his knees. He leaned his head down and brought the stump to his face with one hand, examining it. There was thick, discolored scar tissue at the ends of each one, showing that he wasn't born like this but that something happened that his legs were cut in half. Gamzee didn't know why this happened, but just knowing that the omega went through something so horrible that his legs were cut off made him even more protective. The male shifted in his arms so that his face was curled against Gamzee's neck. He nuzzled into it, taking small little sniffs at his neck, a small purr vibrating in his throat.

Gamzee's heart stuttered at the act, and he felt an unfamiliar warmness fill his chest. Holy motherfucking miracles. He was too motherfucking cute. A feeling of protectiveness filled his mind, washing his former feelings of dread and regret at finding out he had accidentally mated with the omega away. Sense of rightness settled in, and he smiled down at the sleeping omega, kissing him on the head. He took a deep breath, taking his mate's scent. It smelled so motherfucking good. He stayed there for a few minutes, sniffing the male's hair, a peaceful and happy feeling filling him. I could get high on this scent, he mused. 

After he was done smelling the omega, Gamzee walked around the apartment, first going to put the broken down door back in it's place before searching for the his bedroom. He opened a door to a room, and was surprised to find a huge grande piano sitting there. Other instruments were scattered around the room, a huge cello sat it one corner while a bunch of instrument cases filled the other. A proud smile filled Gamzee's face as he took in the room, his heart swelling at the sight. So he's a musician too, huh, he thought, looking back down at the omega. He was sleeping soundly, still sniffing at Gamzee's neck. He must be a motherfucking genius to know how to play all these instruments, he thought, feeling prouder by the second. MY mate. A genius. Guess he can fill in for my stupidness, then. 

He finally found the bedroom, and he opened the door, curiosity clear on his face. It was dimly lit, but Gamzee could see the room perfectly. Music papers were scattered all over the floor, and posters of famous musicians filled the walls. Most of the posters were of Pupa Pan, an incredibly famous piano and violin player. Anybody in the music world new his name, and even if you weren't into music it was fairly known. Jealousy seeped into Gamzee's mind. He probably saw Pupa Pan as his idol. And more than that, Pupa was also and alpha. Gamzee held in a growl and pushed away his building feelings. It was stupid to get jealous over something like that, especially since there was little to no chance of them ever meeting. Why was he getting so motherfucking jealous anyway? He guessed it was just his alpha instincts to protect his mate.

Gamzee set the omega down onto the bed and settled down beside him. There were a lot of covers in the bed, as he suspected there would be. Omegas liked to make nests. It was an instinct they had, and Gamzee was used to it since he saw Karkat doing it all the time. He took the covers and wrapped it around them both, keeping the warmth in. Omegas tended to get cold easily after a wave of heat, so it was important to keep him warm. The omega snuggled in closer to him, giving Gamzee a small lick on the collarbone before nuzzling into it, huffing slightly. Gamzee draped his arm around his mate's small frame and started rubbing his back in small, circular motions. 

The both of them lied there, a peaceful silence surrounding them. The only thing that could be heard was the omega's soft purring and Gamzee's deep breaths, both of their chests rising and falling methodically. Gamzee knew it was only a matter of time before the next wave hit, and it was going to be worse than the last one and last longer. Gamzee's mind wandered and he slowly started to doze off. He was just about to fall asleep when loud honking filled the air. Gamzee's eyes opened wide and he sat up, startled. The omega shifted and whimpered, grabbing at Gamzee with his eyes still closed. It took Gamzee a moment to realize that the noise was his phone, and he slid out of the bed, taking it out of his pocket. The name "Best Friend" filled the screen, and he sighed, knowing what was coming. He stepped out of the room so he wouldn't disturb his mate's sleep anymore, and then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Best friend? How's it going brother?," he said, scratching his head. "How's it going? HOW'S IT GOING?! What the absolute fuck Gamzee! Is that all you have to say after you've been gone for almost TWO HOURS?! What in the world is taking you so long to get here? It doesn't take two FUCKING hours to get to Kanaya's place from Eridan's. Don't tell me, you got lost? Oh god, what kind of idiot are you anyway? I'm honestly surprised you manage to function on your own without my help. Maybe you should stop with the faygo. Maybe then you'll stop being so fucking INCOMPETENT!" Gamzee let Karkat rant, a smile spreading on his face as he listened to him. He could be pretty funny with his rants sometimes. Finally, after another few minutes of yelling at him, Karkat stopped, breathing heavily. "Well, what do you have to say? What's your excuse?" he said, a bit out of breath. Gamzee shrugged, raking his fingers through his messy hair. "Well you see, I was going to get the faygo from Eridan's place, but then I kinda got distracted, man," he said, leaning against the door. "Distracted? DISTRACTED?! And I thought you couldn't get anymore retarded! Now tell me, what in God's name did you get fucking distracted with?" Karkat said, sounding exasperated. Gamzee scratched his head again and sighed, knowing what was going to come after he told Karkat the situation. "Well, you know how Eridan's building is an omega complex? Well, the omega next door to him was going through heat, and it just smelled so motherfucking good so I kinda barged in and...helped him out," Gamzee said, his body tensing. What followed his explanation was a string of profanities coming out from the other end of the line. Gamzee had to hold the phone away from his ear because it was so loud. He grimaced slightly as he heard the insults spewing from the phone and shook his head. Karbro sure could be nasty with his words. The insults ended with a loud "Fuck you!" and then the line went silent. Gamzee stared at his phone, the screen blinking "call ended". With another tired sigh, his stuffed the device back in his pocket and went back into the room. Karbro would calm down soon, like he always does, Gamzee thought. Just got to give him some time to cool off.

Gamzee looked at the bed and saw his mate was shivering, pitiful mewls filling the air. He rushed to the bed, covering his body over his mate's and pulled him closer to him, bringing his face to his neck so that he would smell it to calm him down. The omega wrapped his arms around his alpha, his eyes halfway open, and he rubbed his nose against Gamzee's neck, licking it desperately. Gamzee's heart felt like it was about to burst. "Don't worry little bro. I'm not leaving you again. It's okay. No more leaving," he murmured, kissing his omega's head tenderly. The male whimpered in response, snuggling closer. And then he smelled it. The sweet, intoxicating smell of the heat coming on. The next wave was starting. The omega shifted under him, whimpering slightly as he pressed his face into Gamzee's shoulder. The smell of slick and heat filled the air, and Gamzee looked down at the male. His eyes were open, wide and hazy, and he was panting, his mouth open.

He looked so motherfucking sexy at that moment that he couldn't help but lean down, pressing his lips onto the other's. His tongue darted out, licking the roof of his partner's mouth before manhandling the omega's tongue with his own, bring it in and out, saliva dripping down both their chins. Gamzee brought his hand down and took the male's cock in his, rubbing it slowly. The omega moaned into his mouth, his hips thrusting upward slightly as his member hardened even more. Gamzee's thumb played with the tip before pumping up and down, gaining speed as precum already started to flow from the tip. His own cock was throbbing, the smell of the heat making him crazy.

The omega was moaning loudly under him, squirming and shuddering, his back arching every time Gamzee played with the tip. Gamzee's other hand traveled down the youth's soft torso until it was at his entrance. It throbbed there as his fingertips brushed it, the slick dripping down, thick and sticky. Gamzee slid one finger in, and the omega gasped, his muscles clenching around his finger. He slid it in and out, adding another one and then another as his partner's moans got louder. His cock twitched in his hand and he arched his head back, ropes of cum splattering onto his belly. He shuddered, clamping hard around Gamzee's fingers before he was done, gasping, his sides heaving. Gamzee trailed down the omega's neck with his lips, kissing and nibbling at it before he reached the collarbone. He grinned against it, the feeling of the male's ass clenching around his fingers making him more excited by the second. He rubbed deep within the youth, brushing against the omega's prostate, and he cried out, his arms flying over his head as he grabbed at the pillow behind him, his fingers almost ripping the fabric. Gamzee's grin widened and he brushed against the same place again, making the omega cry out louder. Oh motherfucking miracles, he was so lewd. And then Gamzee couldn't take it any longer. He flipped the male onto his stomach and grabbed his hips, brushing his hard cock against the opening. He felt the omega shiver and he whimpered, his body shaking as he pleaded for Gamzee to go in him. Gamzee bit his lip and pushed his cock in, his member sliding in easily because of the slick.

XXXXXXXX

Tavros was in heaven. It felt so good, the feeling of being filled and stretched inside. He was shaking and drooling, his ass high in the air as he was fucked deeply. It had already been two hours since the second wave had started, and there was no signs that it was going to end any time soon. With each thrust cried out, the pleasure too much for him. Right now, he was the epitome of an omega, gasping and crying as the alpha hit his sweet spot with every thrust, having Tavros practically begging for more. The sound of the alpha's balls slapping against his ass as he rammed into him could be heard under Tavros's cries of pleasure, and he arched his back, cumming for the seventh time in the two hours span. The alpha grunted from above him and then moaned, low and deep as his knot slipped into him for the fourth time, causing Tavros to whimper and squirm as the huge knot pressed against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure up and down his body. They rolled onto their sides, the alpha holding him close as the knot swelled and burst as its seed washed into Tavros. He trembled in the alpha's grip, gasping at the feeling of being filled yet again. Ugh, it felt so good. 

He went limp in the bigger male's arms, a wave of tiredness suddenly hitting him. It seemed that this heat wave was finally over, and he sighed as he let slumber take him once again, the calming smell of his alpha filling his nose. He knew there were going to be many more heat waves to come, but with the alpha there, they wouldn't be filled with torture and wanting any longer. Just pleasure. Exhausted, he snuggled into the lean chest of his partner before slipping totally into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint you guys! This chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be, I am dearly sorry, but I shall be working on making them longer for you guys! More chapters on the way~


	3. Hell, Motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the people who commented or left kudos! That stuff really gets me motivated to make more chapters :3 CRITICISM IS A WONDERFUL THING THAT IS WELCOME! And I love comments! Gets me all warm and fuzzy inside X3

Karkat got off the phone with Gamzee, fuming. He was "helping out" another omega besides himself?! What the fucking nerve that unbearable clown freak had! How dare he have the gall to just skip out on a friendly gathering, just to rut with another omega. Karkat started mumbling to himself, his teeth grinding together with frustration. What the fuck! Gamzee had never went with another omega besides him, and occasionally Equius. He didn't really mind it when he helped Equius out during his heat cycles, knowing it was for necessary reasons, but for some reason, knowing Gamzee was doing it with someone other than him annoyed the ever-loving shit out of Karkat. Under all the anger and aggravation he was feeling, there was another emotion that came bubbling up, filling his annoyed mind. He frowned, confused by this new feeling, and not exactly liking it. But before he could figure out what exactly this emotion was, his thoughts were interrupted by a soft tap on the shoulder.

He turned around to face Sollux, who was giving him one of his signature 'what-the-fuck-happened-now' looks. Karkat just shook his head, his scowl deepening. "I don't want to talk about it," he muttered. "He's being even more retarded than usual, then?" Sollux asked, folding his arms over his chest. Karkat sighed, suddenly feeling extremely worn out. "Ya, you could say that," he grumbled, pushing past Sollux to sit on one of Kanaya's incredibly comfy couches. He let his head fall back onto the cushion, closing his eyes. Images of Gamzee thrusting into someones ass filled his mind and he immediately blocked them out, blushing madly. He started grumbling to himself again, his anger coming back with full force.

Karkat was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Nepeta sat next to him, her eyes gleaming. It was only when she whispered "Karkitty~" in his ear that he broke out of his thoughts, his eyes opening wide as he nearly fell off the couch, startled. It took him a moment to calm his nerves and he sat back up again, royally pissed. "What the fuck's your fucking problem!" he spat at her, his face red with embarrassment and anger. She just giggled, sliding a little closer to him. He edged away, feeling uncomfortable. "What do you want? And don't sit so fucking close to me, it's annoying," he said, grimacing. She gave him one of her pouting faces and sighed, fidgeting in the seat. "Alright, alright, no need to get so pissy! So~, what's going on with you and Gamzee?" she asked in a sing-song voice. Karkat grimaced, suspecting the question. "And why would I tell you, of all people, my problems? Just go away, Nepeta, I so don't feel like dealing with your annoyingness right now," he snapped, folding his arms over his chest. She just smiled mischievously, giggling again. "Oh, so it's something serious, hmmm? What happened, he with another omega?" she said, looking at him with bright eyes. He stared at her, his face flushed with embarrassment and his mouth open slightly with awe. How the FUCK did she figure that out. He looked away quickly, trying to hide his expression, but it was too late. Nepeta already saw it, and she squealed, jumping up and down in her seat with excitement. "So he is! Oooooh Karkitty, this is gonna be a problem for you, isn't it? This could be a potential rival! Maybe he already mated with it?" she said, her eyes gleaming. Karkat snarled at her, his anger boiling. "No FUCKING way that happened! He would never..." he trailed of, looking away from Nepeta again. An uneasy feeling creeped into his mind. Maybe he did? He could never tell with that idiot, he was always in his own world, he might be mated to a whole bunch of omegas without him knowing. And even though he wore that stupid clown makeup all the time, it was easy to see he was attractive. Karkat started to get nervous, his armipits starting to sweat.

Suddenly Nepeta put her arm around him, bring him in close. He flinched, surprised by the action. "What are you-" he was stopped by the look in Nepeta's eyes. Total determination. She grinned at him, her eyes shining. "Don't worry, Karkitty! If a rival comes up, I'm always here to help you out. You guys are my ultimate ship so I won't let some outsider omega sink it! How could I let someone ruin my OTP? I've put too many emotional investments in this one to let it break! Gamkat forever~!" she said, giving Karkat a fierce hug. He struggled to get out of her grip, but it was useless. She might be petite, but Nepeta certainly had a grip like an alpha, even though she was a beta. "Alright, enough already! Get the fuck off me!" he exclaimed, embarrassed and flustered at the same time. She finally let go, a huge, catty grin on her face. "Alright, now don't get your panties in a bunch! Just remember, if their's any trouble in paradise, give me a call~" she said, giving Karkat a wink before getting up and skipping towards Equius, pouncing on him.

Karkat sighed, even more exhausted than before. If ANYBODY else bothered him, he was gonna lose it. He sighed and dropped his head back onto the cushion behind him for the second time, closing his eyes shut tightly. He really, really hoped that nothing big happened between Gamzee and that mystery omega.

XXXXXXXX

Two days had passed, waves of heat coming and going as they should. But now his heat cycle was finally over, and it wouldn't be for another three months before he went through that again. Before when he would wake up after a cycle, he would feel oddly dissatisfied and empty, and maybe even a little depressed. But now it was a totally different story. He felt really satisfied, a pleasant calming feeling flowing through his body. The bad part about it was that he felt like he had been run over by a truck. He was aching all over his body, especially his hips. He struggled into a sitting position, the small of his back throbbing painfully. Why did he feel this bad? He never woke up from a heat cycle feeling this horrible. And that smell. Something incredibly alluring was filling the air, and his beds and sheets were covered in it. He sniffed deeper, taking in the delicious scent, and then it all came back to him. Blurry memories of an alpha filled his mind, and with panic, he looked at his shoulder, hoping that it wasn't true.

But there, on his shoulder, was a bite mark. His breath caught in his chest and he dropped his head into his hands. He was mated. MATED! To some alpha he didn't even know! He wanted to go through his life not mated to anyone, but now that goal was ruined. An indignant feeling filled his chest. How dare he mate with him anyway! It wasn't his right! That was totally unfair. What was he going to do now? Now he was attached to some mystery person, who could be some deranged freak for all he knew. He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly with his hands. Great, just great. He lifted his face from his hands and looked around. Where was the alpha anyway? Did he just decide to mate him and leave him there stranded? His question was answered when the door opened slowly, a person's shadow visible under the door. Tavros bit his lip, bracing himself as the door opened.

And then he blinked. There. standing in the doorway, was a very peculiar looking person. His hair was an absolute mess, curls and strands pointing in different directions, and he was shirtless, revealing a very nicely sculpted stomach, although it wasn't buff or too muscular, but hard and lean, which was incredibly appealing. But that wasn't the weird part. It was his face. It looked as if he tried to paint himself as a black and white clown, but now it was all messed up, parts of the paint smudging in places. Tavros gulped, his eyes widening a bit at the spectacle. Oh god no. It looked like he really WAS mated to a freak!

Tavros resisted the urge to cry as the alpha came closer, a relaxed smile on his face. A bottle was in his hand, and as he got closer, Tavros could read that it read "Faygo" on the seal. Tavros bit the inside of his mouth and clenched his hands in his lap to keep them from shaking. He was an alcoholic too?! This was horrible. He was mated to a drunk, clown faced freak who was probably going to abandon him one day. Why did his fate have to end up like this? He always got the worst things in life, and now it was just getting worse.

The alpha finally arrived at the bed and sat down, grinning happily at him. "Good morning, bro," he said, his voice husky and deep. The sound of it sent shivers up Tavros's spine. God, how was his voice so...sexy?! It made Tavros blush and look away, his heart thumping in his chest. The alpha's scent was surrounding him, and he found his emotions softening. "Good morning," he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs. The alpha chuckled and kissed Tavros on the head, surprising him. He stared at him as he pulled away, his eyes wide. "Seems like your heat's finally motherfucking over, huh?" he said, patting Tavros on the head. He nodded, his blush deepening. Everything this alpha did, even slightly touching him made his body tremble. He wanted to just lean into him and snuggle into his embrace, drinking in that wonderful scent of his, but he fought against it, staying rigid. Why did he smell so good? He had never met an alpha that smelled THIS good.

The alpha patted him for a while, before stopping suddenly, a lop-sided grin filling his face. "You probably want to clean yourself now right? I'll take you to the bathroom," he said, lifting Tavros into his arms with on swift motion. He yelped, starled, and grabbed hold of the alpha, his arms wrapping around his neck. The alpha chuckled and grinned down at him. "You're so motherfucking cute," he said, giving Tavros a peck on the nose. Tavros blinked, flushing deeply as the alpha made his way to the bathroom. He pulled a towel off the rack and placed it on the floor, setting Tavros on it. He then kneeled down and tried to turn the bath on. After fumbling with it for a minute, he turned to Tavros, giving him an embarrassed grin. "Eheheh, sorry, can't seem to get this motherfucker to go on." Tavros almost laughed. "Well, uh, you have to pull out first and then turn the dial, but I can do it myself. You don't need to do it for me," he said in a small voice, starting to twiddle his thumbs again. The alpha shook his head. "Nah, that's alright little bro. I got this motherfucker now," he said, finally turning the water on.

He let it run, steam rising from the tub. They sat in silence as the tub filled up, the alpha checking the temperature from time to time. Tavros admired him from the side, staring at his lean torso. Finally it was filled up, and he turned off the water, turning to Tavros with a grin on his face. "There ya go. It's nice and warm so it'll be nice for those motherfucking aches and shit," he said, lifting Tavros up and setting him carefully into the tub.

The warm water surrounded him, and he instantly felt its soothing warmth relax his muscles. Tavros sighed, closing his eyes. Ah, it felt so good. A few seconds passed before he felt the water slosh around him, and then he opened his eyes to see the alpha, fully naked, getting into the tub with him. His eyes widened and he blushed, his face turning beet red. "Uh, w-what are you doing?" he stammered, his voice an octive higher than it usually is. The alpha just looked at him, a curious look on his face. "I'm getting clean with you, motherfucker? Why, I can't do that?" he said, leaning closer to Tavros. He sunk lower into the tub, incredibly embarrassed. "No, uh, that's ok, I guess," he mumbled, looking away from the alpha's body. From what he had seen, he had a really nice body, and it made Tavros feel hot. After a moment, he cautiously looked back to see the guy washing his face. The white and deep grey paint misted the tub water, and the male removed his hands from his face, revealing it.

Tavros stared, his eyes widening slightly. He was hot. REALLY hot. But that wasn't the reason he was staring. Three deep scars ran across his face, as if claws slashed at him. He saw Tavros staring at him and smiled, a bit sadly this time. "You staring at my scars? Pretty brutal, right? I got it in a motherfucking alpha duel a couple of years ago. It was pretty motherfucking rough," he said sighing. Tavros's eyes widened even more. An alpha duel?! That was pretty serious business. An alpha duel was incredibly dangerous because once both sides accept the challenge, it's a fight to the death, no exceptions. There was a law made to forbid it, but soon the government realized they really couldn't control a thing like that when instinct was involved. So that means, this alpha killed somebody! The male seemed to see the look of shock on Tavros's face, and he looked away, laughing bitterly. "You're probably scared of me right? It's ok to be motherfucking scared. I'm scared of myself. It'd be a motherfucking miracle if you weren't scared of me," he said gruffly, his jaw muscles clenching.

Tavros had expected himself to be scared, but for some reason, he wasn't. He just felt incredibly safe. The omega inside him was purring with satisfaction. His alpha was strong! He could protect him. Tavros shook his head, smiling meekly at the man. "No, I'm not scared. It just means you're strong, right?" he said, sitting up higher in the tub. The alpha looked back at him, his face filled with disbelief. "Really? You ain't scared?" he asked, his eyes brightening. Tavros's smile widened. "Really," he replied. The alpha's whole face brightened in a millisecond and he grinned, leaning in to bring Tavros into a big hug. Tavros stiffened, surprised, but then relaxed, letting the alpha embrace him. It felt unbelievably good to be held by his mate, an involuntary purr escaped him, the omega in him very content.

After a moment the alpha released him, the grin still planted on his face. "Well, I think we better motherfucking clean you up now," he said, picking up the sponge from its holder. Tavros blushed again. "Wait! I, uh, I can do it myself!" he insisted, reaching for it. The alpha lifted it out of his reach. "Nah, brother. Let me do it," he said, smiling calmly down at Tavros. He pouted, looking away from the alpha. "You don't think I can do it because I'm crippled, right?" he muttered, his face getting hot. This had happened constantly, people doing things for him just because they thought he was incapable of it. Just because he couldn't walk anymore didn't mean he couldn't do other things! Stuff like that got him so frustrated and angry! He's just like everybody else, he thought miserably.

"No! That's not why at all!" the alpha burst out, startling Tavros. He looked back at him, a bit suspicious. "I mean, of course you can motherfucking wash yourself. That's not why I wanna wash you. It's just that, you're my motherfucking omega now, and...I wanna take care of you... and stuff," the said, reddening slightly. Tavros blinked, totally taken aback by the response. He wanted to take care of him? A small warmth filled his heart and spread throughout his body. "Oh, uh, ok. Go ahead, I guess," he said, fidgeting a little. A smile filled the alpha's face and he laughed. "Alright, little bro. I'll wash ya real motherfucking good." he said happily, bringing Tavros closer to him, placing him in between his legs.

Tavros's heart pounded loudly in his chest as he felt his mate scrub up and down his back. It felt REALLY good. The circular motions on his back were soothing, and he felt his muscles relaxing even more. But that wasn't the reason his heart was pounding so hard. The reason was that with every stroke, it sent a wave of tingles through Tavros's body, making him hot. His touch just felt so amazing! When he was done with the back, he moved onto Tavros's head, lathering it with shampoo. The tingles shot down his back, traveling through his body. He could feel himself getting hard. Why was he getting an erection from this? He was just getting his head scrubbed! But the alpha's hands were touching him in all the right places, and his breath came out in little huffs, his eyes closed. He moved his hands over his member to hide it, but from the low chuckle he heard from the male, he knew it was too late. Tavros looked up at him, biting his bottom lip with embarrassment.

"Feels like motherfucking miracles, right?" the alpha asked, lowering his head so they were eye to eye. Tavros trembled and nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. "I guess I'll wash you here then," he murmered, giving Tavros a seductive smile, his eyes smoldering his. Tavros gulped, pulling his mate's hand's away. "N-no, uh, that's ok. Really. I-I'm good," he stuttered, flushing. The other just chuckled, shaking his head, and pushed Tavros's hands away gently, grabbing his hardening member.

Tavros gasped as he felt the alpha's long fingers wrap around his cock, his body trembled. A mewl escaped his throat, and he turned red, not expecting the sound. The alpha started to move his fingers up and down his shaft, slow at first, but gradually gaining speed. Tavros made small noises the whole way through, not able to contain his pleasure. He was already rock hard, precum dripping from the tip. The alpha himself was flushed at the sight, his own cock half hard. He slipped a finger in Tavros's entrance and he moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. He couldn't believe he was letting this guy just do whatever he wanted with him! But for some reason, he didn't care. All he cared about was the amazing feeling of having his alpha jerk him off while he slipped another finger into his slightly swollen asshole. Cum from before drifted out of Tavros's ass as the alpha fingered him, sliding his fingers in and out. Tavros was panting, his whole body shaking with pleasure. He was almost at his limit, his back arching. He came, a high pitched moan leaving his lips as his body shook, cum spurting from the tip. It stopped after a few minutes, and he sat there in the water, panting hard as he watched the cum float in the water. Some of it had gotten on the alpha, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Touch me too," the alpha said gruffly, taking one of Tavros's hands and putting it on his hard cock. Tavros gulped, staring at it with wide eyes. It was huge and thick and hot in his hand, and he blushed as he stared at it, a bit self conscious that his was so much smaller. He started move his hands up and down the long shaft, concentrating. This was the first time he had done this to someone else, and he wanted it to atleast feel good. Tavros moved faster, putting both hands on his partner's dick as he pumped the hard dick. The alpha was panting, his eyes closed and his face flushed slightly. An occasional moan left his lips, and his body was hunched over, his head resting on Tavros's shoulder. And then suddenly, Tavros's got an urge. It was probrably his omega desires spurring him along, but he really wanted to suck his alpha's dick.

He lowered his head and put his mouth around the tip, making the alpha gasp. "Wait, you don't have to-" the alpha was silenced as Tavros swallowed his dick, trying to fit it all in his mouth, making the alpha gasp at the pleasure. It was impossible, put Tavros still tried anyway, the omega in him wanting more. He sucked at the tip, moving his tongue up and down the shaft, causing the alpha to moan and grab his hair, pushing him down onto it. "Motherfucking miracles," he moaned, biting his lip.

It took a few minutes of licking and suckling until the alpha was finally at his limit and came, most of it landing in Tavros's mouth. He swallowed, despite the flavor, and then sat up, slowly realizing what he had just done. They were both panting, and cum covered part of Tavros's face. He blushed, covering his face in his hands. That was so embarrassing! The alpha pulled his hands away from his face, looking him in the eyes. Tavros looked back, his face reddening by the second. The alpha smiled, chuckling softly. "Looks like I'm gonna have to wash you again motherfucker," he said, giving Tavros a peck on the nose. He could feel a smile spreading onto his face. "I guess so," he replied, giggling.

XXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have more of Gamzee's POV next chapter :p


	4. Sexy, Motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uwaaaah thank you for the kudos and comments! I love them! I'm sorry this chapter is quite late, things were happening in the real world for me. My posting dates might be irregular so I apologize in advance :( But anyways, please enjoy this chapter~

Finally, they were finished cleaning themselves, and Gamzee lifted the omega out of the bathtub, carrying him to the bedroom where he then set him gently on the bed. The omega blinked up at him, shivering slightly, and Gamzee grabbed a towel that was conveniently laying next to the bed and wrapped him in it, hugging him close.

 

He felt the omega tense up and then relax, leaning slightly into Gamzee's warm embrace, making his heart flutter. They stayed there like that for a few seconds until the omega shifted next to him, looking up at him with those motherfucking gorgeous doe eyes of his.

 

"Um, I, uh, just realized I haven't introduced myself yet. My, uh, name is Tavros Nitram. What's yours?" he asked, looking expectantly into Gamzee's face. Gamzee laughed, giving Tavros a quick kiss on the forehead.

 

"Wow, I'm so motherfucking stupid! I totally forgot to introduce my motherfucking self too! I'm Gamzee. Gamzee motherfucking Makara. Nice to meet you Tavbro! I can call you Tavbro, right?" he said, grinning down at Tavros.

 

The omega blushed and nodded, biting his bottom lip. "I guess that's ok. I'll just call you Gamzee. If that's, uh, ok with you," he said, fidgeting nervously.

 

Gamzee laughed again, pulling Tavros closer to him. "Sure you can call me Gamzee! You're so motherfucking cute, Tavbro!" 

 

The omega's blush reddened even more. "Uh, thanks, I guess," he mumbled, hiding his face in the towel.

 

Gamzee grinned and put both hands on each side of Tavros's head, lifting his face up to his. He leaned down and kissed him, letting his tongue flick into Tavros's mouth before pulling away, chuckling at his surprised expression.

 

"You don't need to be embarrassed Tavbro!" he said, and Tavros blinked up at him before nodding, looking away. "Ok, I guess," he mumbled.

 

Whatever Gamzee was about to say was interrupted by the sound of a huge growl coming from Tavros's stomach. Tavros fidgeted, obviously embarrassed, and Gamzee grinned, standing up from the bed.

 

"Alright, bro, we better get some motherfucking good food into your system now. Can't have you motherfucking starving and shit right after a heat!" he said, hands on his hips. He strided over to the closet and opened it, pulling out some clothes and bringing them to the bed, unwrapping Tavros from the towel. He was pretty much dry now, and Gamzee moved to dress him. Just as he was about to slide some underwear up his legs, Tavros stopped him, his hands shaking slightly.

 

"Wait! I can dress myself!" he exclaimed, and Gamzee looked up at him, a bit surprised at the outburst. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tavros was trembling a bit, his face beet red as he kept Gamzee's hands from pulling the underwear up any farther. "Uh, sorry, but I want to dress myself,please," he mumbled, his face getting impossibly hotter. Just the feeling of Gamzee's touch sliding up his legs sent shivers through his body and an ache to his cock, and he was beyond embarrassment. And to add to it, Gamzee was still naked and kneeling before him, his gorgeous body sending inappropriate images to his mind. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the images.

 

Gamzee was looking at him with a confused expression, but he shrugged, standing up straight. Tavros looked up at him, and realized for the first time how tall he actually was.

 

Looming over him, Gamzee grinned and patted Tavros's head. "Alright then bro. I'll just get ready in the motherfucking bathroom then," he said, and turned around, swiftly exiting the room.

 

Tavros sighed, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to calm his beating heart. What was this? Why was he so flustered? Just the feel of the alpha's touch on him got him flushed and breathless, his nether regions threatening to react. He had never acted to alphas like this before, so why was he now? _Maybe it's because we're mated,_ he thought, sighing to himself. That had to be the only reason!

 

Tavros proceeded to dress himself, still pondering on the events that just occurred. He had to admit he was wrong about the alpha. Gamzee wasn't as much of a freak that he feared him to be, and Tavros felt a bit guilty that he had been so prejudiced just because he had that weird face paint on before. Although he did have a stoner personality and said "motherfucker" alot, he was kind and gentle, and truly a good alpha. Plus, he smelled like absolute heaven, so he couldn't be that bad of a guy, even if he did kill another alpha before.

 

Finally done dressing himself, he sighed, leaning back onto the bed. His body was still extremely sore and his stomach was rumbling mercilessly. It was only a few moments until Gamzee opened the door, fully dressed with face painted, an easy-going smile on his face.

 

The face paint still unnerved Tavros, but he figured Gamzee had his reasons for putting it on. He came towards him, grinning, and picked him up gently in his arms. Tavros wrapped his arms around his neck and let Gamzee carry his out of the room, his stomach growling angrily.

 

He felt the vibrations of Gamzee's chest as he chuckled, looking down at him. "Don't worry Tavbro, I'll feed you real good," he assured him, chuckling again. Tavros nodded into his shoulder, the omega in him purring with content at the thought of his alpha feeding him.

 

They made it to the kitchen and Gamzee set him down in his wheelchair and rolled him to the table. A delicious aroma filled the air besides Gamzee's, and Tavros's stomach growled with anticipation. Gamzee brought a bowl to the table and set it down in front of Tavros, steam swirling up around it. Tavros looked down into it and was surprised to find a creamy soup filling the bowl, the delicious smell making his mouth water. He looked up at Gamzee, who was looking at him expectantly.

 

"You made this?" he asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of his voice. Gamzee laughed, grinning down at him. "I motherfucking did! Pretty motherfucking surprising, I know, but I'm actually pretty good at cooking. Try it!" Gamzee said, handing Tavros a spoon.

 

Hesitantly, Tavros took a spoonful of the creamy liquid and sipped it, tasting it. His eyes widened and he put the whole spoon in his mouth, pulling it out quickly and filling his spoon with some more. I was delicious! The best soup he had ever tasted!b Maybe it was because he just came out of a heat, he didn't know, but that stuff was amazing.

 

He continued to stuff his face with the soup, barely taking a breath in between. "Hey slow down a bit! You dont want to get a motherfucking stomach ache and shit!" Gamzee warned, stilling Tavros's hand before he could stuff another spoonful of the soup into his mouth. His stomach growled in protest and he whined, surprising himself. Gamzee just laughed, shaking his head.

 

"I know it tastes like motherfucking miracles, but you need to slow down. Don't worry, there's more where that came from, so take it motherfucking slow, ok?" he said, patting Tavros's head. Tavros blinked up at him and nodded, putting the spoon in his mouth and drinking slowly, his stomach rumbling with appreciation. A bead of soup trickled down his face and before he could wipe it, Gamzee leaned in and licked it up.

 

Tavros flinched and blushed and Gamzee grinned at him, licking his lips seductively. "Motherfucking delicious," he murmured, chuckling as Tavros's blush darkened.

 

It took Tavros seven bowls of soup until he was sufficiently satisfied, and he sighed, pushing away from the table. Boy, was he stuffed! 

 

"Was it good?" Gamzee asked, brushing his hands through Tavros's mohawk. He blinked and nodded, looking up at Gamzee and smiling. "Thanks, Gamzee," he said. "That was really, uh, good!"

 

Gamzee's smiled widened. "That's great, Tavbro," he said, and leaned down, giving Tavros a quick peck on the lips.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Gamzee smiled at Tavros's flustered expression. He was really too motherfucking cute! A sudden thought filled Gamzee's mind, and he looked down and Tavros's bright red face.

 

"Hey, Tavbro? Are you in a band or something? 'Cause you got alot of motherfucking instruments."

 

Tavros blinked up at him, a slight smile on his lips. "Ah, you saw that? I'm not in a, uh, band, but I make music for a living. Like theme songs for commercials, and stuff like that, I guess," he said, twiddling his thumbs.

 

Gamzee's eyes widened. "Really? Shit, that's so motherfucking cool!" Gamzee said, his heart swelling with pride. His omega makes music for a living? Could things get any more perfect?

 

Tavros giggled a littled, his face flushing slightly darker. "R-really? You think that's cool?" he said, fidgeting. 

 

"Hell motherfucking yeah, bro! That's way cooler than what I do, anyway. I'm in some motherfucking band. We're called 'Homestuck'. But we ain't that good. What you do is way motherfucking cooler!"

 

"You're in a band? Th-that's pretty cool!" Tavros said, looking up at Gamzee with those doe eyes of his, making Gamzee's heart clench at how cute he was. He just wanted to go and take him right then and there, but he contained himself. 

 

"Nah, man, that ain't cool. I mean, if I could play all those instruments, I'd be motherfucking cool!" he said, patting Tavros's warm head.

 

Tavros shook his head. "I can play them all, but piano is my specialty. Then comes cello, and then violin, I guess," he said. Gamzee's eyes widened. "That's still motherfucking alot! All I can do is play the guitar pretty well, and then play some chords on the piano," he said, shrugging. Then suddenly he got an idea.

 

"Hey Tavbro, can you play something for me on the piano?" he begged him, his eyes alight. Tavros flushed slightly. "Uh, okay, I guess," he mumbled, shifting in his seat. Gamzee grinned widely. He was gonna see something so motherfucking miraculous, he couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there weren't any shmexy times in this chapter, but I promise there will be next chapter!


	5. Music, Motherfucker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry this chapter was so late, but my procrastination got the better of me :/ Thank you guys so much for the kudos and comments, and I'll try my best to defeat the lazy monster within me :3 I'm sorry it's so short, my writing muses weren't working for me today :,( But next time shall be longer, I promise~ Enough of me rambling, here's another chapter~

Tavros rolled to his music room, his heart beating abnormally fast. He was unbearably nervous, and his palms began to sweat, his breath coming out in huffs. 

This was going to be the first time he had played for anybody in a long time, and just the fact that he was going to play for his alpha was terrifying.  _What if he doesn't like it?_ Tavros thought, his mind racing. The thought of being rejected filled his mind, and his breathing quickened as they drew nearer to the room.

Tavros opened the door, and found himself relaxing a little at the sight of his piano. He loved his piano. It had stayed with him through thick and thin, and when he felt depressed or stressed about anything, playing it had always soothed his mind. He had come close to committing suicide a couple of times when things were rough and when he felt so alone, but whenever his fingers played the notes, those thoughts had melted away, replaced by the beautiful sounds he produced. This piano was best friend, and he smiled slightly, rolling himself closer so that he could stroke it's cold, soft keys.

Tavros was broken out of his thoughts when he heard Gamzee chuckling from behind him. Some of his previous thoughts came back, and he bit his bottom lip, his heartbeat picking up once more. He turned to his alpha, his eyes widening at the soft, loving sort of expression in his eyes. 

"You love that piano a lot, don't you?" he said, his voice a bit huskier than usual. Tavros blushed and nodded, a bit embarrassed. He was always getting embarrassed around Gamzee, but somehow, that didn't seem to bother him. Gamzee's smile widened and he walked towards the piano, grazing it curiously with his eyes before they rested on Tavros. "Will you play something for me?" he said, the look in his eyes sending and excited shiver down Tavros's spine. He nodded "O-okay," he siad, his voice barely coming above a whisper. 

He turned to the piano, giving himself a moment to think about what he should play, his fingers hovering over the keys. Should it be energetic or slow, loud or soft? Should he play something complicated or something simple? All these questions flashed through his mind, and he shook his head, a bit overwhelmed with the task to pick something on the spot. 

Making a split second decision, Tavros chose to go with something fast and tricky, a piece he had struggled with for some time until he had perfected it. Chopin's "Minute Waltz". With a practiced hand, Tavros's fingers flew across the piano's keys, hitting every note perfectly. It was a fast piece, and his nervousness melted away as he concentrated. The notes echoed throughout the room, and a small smile found itself upon his lips as he played, a light feeling in his chest.

It was a short piece, a little less than two minutes, and as Tavros's fingers hit the last keys, he smiled widely with satisfaction and turned to Gamzee, proud that he had overcome his nervousness and played for the alpha. But even before he could asked how he liked it, he was pulled into a rough embrace, Gamzee's mouth clashing roughly against his own, his tongue curling hungrily in Tavros's mouth. 

Tavros tensed, totally taken off guard by the sudden action, but he soon melted into Gamzee's arms,the feeling of his tongue on his own too good to resist. They stayed in this position for another moment, Gamzee's tongue swirling expertly around his own until Tavros pulled away, gasping for breath. After panting for a few seconds, Tavros looked up at the alpha, his face flushed, while Gamzee looked calmly down at him, a seductive gleam in his eyes. Tavros struggled to find his voice.

"W-w-w-what was that for?" he asked, still a bit breathless. Gamzee just laughed and lifted Tavros from his wheelchair into his arms, giving him a look that sent warm tingles up and down his body. "Sorry Tavbro, I just couldn't help myself," he said, his voice rough. "You were too motherfucking sexy." With that said, he pulled Tavros into another hot kiss, one that had him feeling it in his nether regions. He could smell his alpha's musky, alluring aroused scent starting to fill the room, and it was making his head dizzy with yearning. 

Hazy on the delicious scent, Tavros found himself kissing Gamzee back just as roughly as he was receiving it, his hands knotting themselves in his messy hair. He had become unbearably desperate in just those few minutes, and he whimpered into his partner's mouth, wanting more. 

Gamzee set Tavros down onto his wheelchair again and knelt before him, leaning in to nibble on his neck. Tavros gasped and arched his head back, letting Gamzee suckle and nibble at his neck as his hands traveled up and down his torso. Oh god, why was he so horny again? He had just released no more than an hour before, so why was he so painfully hard? Usually after he would go through a heat cycle, he would sometimes masterbate once in the three month period before he went through another heat cycle and he was perfectly satisfied with that. But right now, he was anything but satisfied. 

Letting out another whimper, he desperately grabbed at Gamzee's hair, pulling him in closer, a bold act he would never do if he was in his right mind, but right now he didn't care. He needed him.

And just the thought of doing such impure things in his sacred music room got him all the more excited. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gamzee was panting hard, his cock straining in his pants as he pulled Tavbro's shirt off, revealing his pale torso. There were already bruises and bite marks scattered all over his body from where he had bit and suckled before, and now he licked the places, the feeling of Tavbro's shuddering against him making him crazier by the second.

He knew he really shouldn't be doing this right after a heat cycle, but he couldn't resist. The way his mate had played the piano only minutes before made him want to stop him halfway and just bring him into his arms. It was just so motherfucking sexy, the way his fingers traveled over the keys, the expression he wore on his face. It was too motherfucking amazing. He couldn't believe how talented his mate was, and it just made Gamzee feel like the luckiest alpha alive. Not to mention the fact that he was so motherfucking cute. Add all those components together and you have the perfect omega, at least for Gamzee.

Gamzee's hands traveled from the small of Tavbro's back to his front, where the bulge was quite prominent against his pants. He put his hand inside and grabbed the small member, earning a small gasp from the omega. Gamzee looked up at his face from where he was licking, and he could see Tavbro's eyes were closed, his eyelashes fluttering slightly when he licked his nipple, his mouth open and panting. A sickly sweet smell was coming off of him in waves, and it filled Gamzee's brain, making him feel so much drunker than if he had drunk a whole pack of faygo. 

His hand moved up and down the omega's shaft, his tongue flicking over Tavbro's nipples mercilessly. Finally it seemed that he couldn't hold it in any longer, and he shuddered, white cum shooting out, most of it getting on Gamzee's hands. Tavbro collapsed against him, his chest heaving, the sweet smell still rolling off his body. Gamzee brought his cum-filled hand to his mouth and licked it curiously, and was surprised to find that it was incredibly sweet. Even sweeter than faygo. 

It is said that the sweeter the cum is to the alpha, the more compatible the omega is for him. Grinning, Gamzee licked up the rest of the cum off his fingers, it's sweet thickness making him want more. Hornier than he was before, Gamzee pulled Tavbro's pants off with a swift motion, and Tavbro looked up at him with a hazy expression. "Sorry Tavbro, but I need you now," he growled, and started to lick his partner's limp cock.

Tavbro yelped, pushing at Gamzee's head with protest, but no sooner than he started to lick it, it hardened in his mouth, and Gamzee couldn't help but grin at how obediently his omega's body reacted to his touch. He could hear him whimpering with pleasure, which only resulted in himself getting more aroused. 

He slid one finger into Tavbro's already slicked up ass, and thrust in and out, loving the feeling of his muscles clenching around it. Then went in another finger and then another, and Tavbro's whimpering started to turn into moans. His cock was fully erect in Gamzee's mouth, and sweet precum was already leaking from the tip. 

Unable to contain himself any longer, Gamzee slipped his painfully hard cock out of his pants and spread Tavbro's opening wide with his fingers, sliding his dick in easily because of the slick. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tavros arched into his alpha, a high-pitched moan escaping his lips as Gamzee thrust roughly into him, his member hitting his sweet spot on the first try. He wasn't even in heat but he was so gone because of the pleasure. He wished that his legs were normal so that he could wrap them around Gamzee's waist and hold him closer, but of course that was never going to happen, so he just settled for opening them as wide as he possibly could. All omegas were naturally flexible, so this was no problem for Tavros.

Gamzee thrust into him again and again, his face hovering over Tavros's, sweat beading at his forehead. Tavros reached up and brought the alpha's face down, kissing him as best as his skills allowed him. His partner kissed him fast, his thrusing becoming faster paced, and Tavros broke away, moaning louder than before. 

Reaching his limit for the second time, he came, his whole body shuddering as he clung to Gamzee, pleasure running up and down his body. Gamzee continued to thrust into him the whole while, until he grunted, a moan slipping between his lips and the knot swelled at the base of his cock and slipped into Tavros, making him squirm with pleasure as it pressed against his prostate. They stayed like that for a few moments, Gamzee panting over him, until the knot swelled even more before releasing its seed inside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gamzee huffed and pulled his limp member out of Tavros, finally satisfied. Tavbro was panting beneath him, exhaustion filling his features. Gamzee felt a bit guilty for pushing the omega so far just after a heat cycle, but he knew his partner had felt the same pleasure he had felt, so he didn't think he did too much damage.

He stood up and looked down at the tired, panting omega, who was dirtied up again by his own cum splattered all over his shirt. Gamzee grinned and picked him up, petting his soft head.

"I guess I'm gonna have to motherfucking clean you up again, Tavbro."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should check out Chopin's Minute Waltz! Or all his works, for that matter. They're quite good, if I say so myself. Also Claude Debussey (if that's how you spell it). They're both awesome :3

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you dearly for reading! Hope you enjoyed this, and depending on how people like it, I will write more! As I said in the beginning, CRITICISM IS WELCOME! I can always make this work better.


End file.
